A touchscreen of an electronic device (such as a smart phone, a tablet computer) is comprised based upon self and mutual capacitance values among other techniques. The self and mutual capacitance values are periodically read to determine where the touchscreen has been touched by a user. Alternatively, touch events are detected only after the user actually touched the screen. Some electronic devices including a touchscreen have gone past this limitation by increasing a threshold of capacitance to perform floating touch capabilities (such as air view technique). Although the air view technique may sense fingers hovering on a touchscreen, yet the air view technique has very limited use cases and certain limitations, for example, gestures without touching a touchscreen may not be recognized. Therefore, a method for effective touching events of a touchscreen (such as surface) based on a threshold of capacitance is needed to improve touchscreen operations and performance of electronic devices.